legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 5
Naruto: Beta '' ''Episode 5 Intuzuka (looking over a canyon at the sand village): Alright guys, we're here. Come on. (he jumps down) The rest of the team follows him. Tsunade follows behind closely, but not too close. Intuzuka (sensing someone with his sharingan): You guys go ahead, I'm going to check something out. The team moves up and Intuzuka waits for Tsunade to come out of hiding, but she doesn't. Intuzuka (appearing behind Tsunade): Trying to spy on me now? Tsunade: The Hokage told me to chase after you. Please, don't kill me. Intuzuka: I wouldn't kill you. (he turns her around) I can't kill you. I wouldn't be able to. Tsunade: But, I heard what you said before. Intuzuka: None of it applied to you. I love you. Tsunade: Don't say that to me after you killed your own people. Intuzuka: But it's true. Tsunade: You're just saying that because you know it'll get me to leave. Well, it's not going to work. Intuzuka kisses her, which surprises her, but she kisses him back. She starts to take off his robe, but he stops her. Intuzuka: Not right now. Tsunade: Yes now. I don't know when I'll see you next. Intuzuka: I'll sneak back in the village one night and that's when. Right now, I'm on a mission. You'll need something to report, so say that I'm dead. (he grabs a katana from her pouch and stabs it in his left arm) There, now you'll have my blood as proof. Now go, spread the news. Tsunade: I'll be waiting for you. (she starts running back to the village) Intuzuka: You won't have to wait too long. He goes down and meets up with his team. Sayona (the only female): Intuzuka, is everything alright? Intuzuka: Why do you care? Sayona: Trust me, I care. Please, talk to me. Intuzuka (surprised): Girlfriend troubles. Sayona: Getting lonely are we? Intuzuka: What are you implying? Sayona: I can help you with that problem. Intuzuka: Are you offering to have sex with me? Sayona: If you want to accept. Intuzuka: I don't want to cheat on my girlfriend. Sayona: Think of it as practice. Intuzuka: You're creepy. Sayona: Am not! Intuzuka: I don't know you. Hell, I just met you yesterday. Sayona: Fine. Intuzuka: Okay, now that that's over, let's get moving. Redden: We should camp out before we hit the village tomorrow. Intuzuka: I agree. You guys set up, I'll be back soon. He goes to Tsunade's house and enters through the window. Intuzuka: Hey, Tsunade. Tsunade: Intuzuka, I can't do this. I can't see you anymore. Intuzuka: What? Tsunade: They didn't buy it and I don't want to be a part of this. Intuzuka: I love you. Tsunade: Just leave, I don't want to make this harder than it is. Intuzuka: Alright, but know that I meant what you said. Tsunade: Goodbye, Uchiha. Intuzuka goes back to the base and sits down, thinking about what happened. Sayona: Hey, what happened? Intuzuka: She broke up with me. Sayona: Well, I can keep you company, if you want. Intuzuka: Let me think for a minute. Sayona (thinking): Wow, this is the first time I've almost begged to be with a cute guy. Intuzuka: I could use some company. Sayona: Yay! (she hugs him) Intuzuka: Alright, but no sex. Sayona: That's fine with me. I changed my mind anyway. I just want to comfort you. Intuzuka: Um, alright. Sayona (thinking): This is my chance for a real relationship. To be continued...